Come Back To Me Please Part 2
by Lunahotohori1
Summary: What if Luna didn't leave what if Gaara stopped Luna and she told him everything that he has been missing what will happen will she still leave or will she stay?


_3 years_

_It has been 3 years since Luna moved in with Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari to Konoha Town. A small village filled with lively people, shes made lots of friends in just a month mostly popular with the boys there but her heart was stolen already by Gaara. They began dating 2 years ago, and they couldn't be even more happier but until 1 year ago Gaara was pronounced Kazekage of Sunagakure therefore they moved. Her usual routine was not different, she usually wake up to Gaara's arms still wrapped around her but now no arms. She always stayed home alone and well spend her days all by herself._

_Final Act_

_Days went by and Luna was soon thinking that Gaara didn't even want to be with her anymore its been a year since he was Kazekage and during those times she became tired and warring of his feelings. Of course she knew he was busy but to miss their anniversary, birthdays, and well everything. Crossing the street she went to his office bringing him his lunch, knocking on the door she entered and saw Gaara with his assistants Matsuri and Sara. Dropping the lunch box tears began to swell in her eyes, opening his eyes he saw Luna._

_Gaara:"Its not what it looks like honey i can explain." Yes her fears turned out to be true turning around she ran back to their house. Going to there room and taking her suit case out Luna began packing. "Luna please let me explain!" Gaara barged into the room and took her wrists turning her around to him. Seeing her tears run down her face all Gaara could do was embrace even though he felt the hits she gave to him. "LET ME GO!" "NO! Luna look at me and let me explain." Feeling he resistance stop Gaara didn't loosen or release his grip. "What you saw was nothing. Trust me Luna i tried pushing them away without hurting them or letting my sands touch them. I know what ever i say may not seem much to you because i missed and im not going to lie forgot some of our most treasured moments but Luna, i don't want to lose you. I never forgot about you Luna. There are days where i want to leave work and just come home to spend some time with you." _

_Letting the tears fall his face Gaara felt Luna's hand push him away, this time he let go. Looking at him Luna's vision was blurred by her tears but she saw his perfect complexion clearly. Feeling her small hands wipe away the tears, Gaara felt like melting in her touch. "You already know that im a very patient woman Gaara. Yes it hurts me to know that you forgot some of our treasured moments but what am i to do? You'r the Kazekage, the town needs you. I can't be selfish, but i know that if i leave your baby and me wont last long on our own in this life of ours. Not with the Akatsuki knowing some information about you and me." Eyes widening Gaara looked down to her stomach as her left hand glued itself there. "Im going to be a father." Nodding her head Luna did her best to hold in the tears but as she smiled they fell. __Engulfing her in another embrace Gaara couldn't help but cry. _

_After their moment of much needed time alone cuddling and finding out more things that Gaara had missed Luna unpacked. Gaara returned to work to have a talk with his assistants. After an hour talk Gaara returned home in a rush. At home Luna was cooking his favorite one that Gaara misses having so much. "Luna, im home." "Welcome home." Embracing him and planting a kiss they dearly missed. Rubbing her stomach Gaara smiled. "Im making your favorite." His smile widening more Gaara went to shower and change, coming back down Gaara was engulfed by the scent of the food.  
_

_Present _

"Come in." Opening the door Gaara looked up waiting to see the person who knocked. "DADDY!" "Akane." Standing up and walking out of his desk his daughter ran to him, her long red hair moving side to side as she ran towards him. Jumping Gaara caught his daughter in an embrace. Looking up he saw Luna holding their 3 year old's son hand as they walked in. "It's lunch time dear." Smiling Luna closed the door feeling their son Daisuke let go her hand and walk to Gaara giving him a hug. Walking to her husband Luna and Gaara exchanged a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. "Ewww." Releasing their contact Luna and Gaara looked to their daughter and smiled, seeing Daisuke cover his face. "Lets eat."

Sitting down they ate their lunch enjoying some family time together. Eating, talking, and laughing they couple and their children couldn't be more happier in their lives. Feeling a hand touch her necklace that Gaara had given her she looked down seeing Daisuke's stare to the gem. Smiling Luna rubbed his black hair seeing his pale blue-green eyes just like his father's looking back to her red born orbs.

Feeling a hand on top of her right hand Luna looked meeting Gaara's eyes. Kissing her forehead he felt Luna rest her head in the crook of his neck. Wrapping his free hand around her shoulder and his right hand on hers intertwining them. Looking at their parents Akane and Daisuke pouted and went in between their little moment holding their parent's arm. Akane holding Luna's arm and Daisuke holding Gaara's arm. Looking up to each other lovingly Luna and Gaara smiled to each other.

After lunch had came to an end Luna and the kids took their departure to the park leaving Gaara to work again. After a hours they left the park to go home so Luna could start on dinner. Finishing up the pasta bake Luna got ready to set the table as the kids watched T.V. in the living room. Hearing the door unlock Akane and Daisuke both looked at each other then to the door a smile creeping its way up to their face. Waiting in anticipation they couldn't wait to see who was at the door unlocking the locks. Opening the door Gaara stepped into the house. 'DADDY's HOME!" Getting to their feet Gaara's children ran to him hugging him tightly as he embraced them back. "welcome home dear. Dinners ready, and its your favorite tonight." Smiling Gaara stood up walking to his wife but before he could plant a kiss on her lips Luna turned around and walked back to the kitchen. Growling in anticipation Gaara went to their shared bedroom and changed out of his robe into something more comfortable.

Going back out to the kitchen area Gaara saw his little family ready at the table to eat as Luna hurried to set the table. Walking up behind her Luna turned around and met Gaara's lips surprised by his sudden action. "Don't forget to kiss me 'welcome home'." Smirking Luna pecked his lips and patted him as he moved over letting her through so she could continue. Sitting down Gaara looked to his kids as they played with their utensils waiting to eat. Sitting down next to him across their children Gaara looked to his wife as she nodded her head.

~After eating dinner and cleaning up the dishes the family spent some time together in the living room watching T.V. bonding and cuddling together until the kids dozed off to sleep. Carrying their children off to bed Luna and Gaara got them selves ready for bed changing into pajamas and brushing their teeth Gaara got into bed before Luna. Combing her hair one last time and tying it into a low ponytail Luna closed the light of the bathroom door and walked to bed. Looking over to his wife Gaara was displeased by her hair being tied into a ponytail and took matters into his own hands. Using his sand Gaara swiftly untied her hair watching her hair flow down as he placed the hair tie down on the night stand. "Geez Gaara." Smirking he watched his wife come into bed moving closer to him. "I love when your hair is down and i usually don't see that." Smiling Luna kissed his forehead as he pulled her in holding her close. Gaara's life to him was complete this was all he needed a family that loves him for him.

**THE END IM SORRY this took forever haha i have delayed so much since the school year is ending for me n all the damn finals and all tht stuff is goin on so srry haha but hope you enjoy :) **


End file.
